


Baby Please Come Home

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: Christmas fics [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Coming Out, M/M, engagements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Phil tells his parents that Dan is coming up north till the 24th to “finish work things” when they actually plan on coming out.





	Baby Please Come Home

The train ride was long. The ferry ride was longer, and cold. Phil couldn’t feel his fingers, his nose was red, and his breath was visible in the frigid air. The only warmth he had was from Dan who was standing close beside him, with one arm tucked under his own. Luckily no one was really on the ferry to the Isle of Man at this time of year. All the seasonal people had left a while ago. His mom said all the people in town were the older retired couples. They didn’t worry about being seen yet. 

Martyn had texted him saying they were going early so he’d have to travel alone, they had no idea Dan was coming. His mom didn’t even know until that morning. He calmly called her saying they had a work crisis and rather than being to Christmas late he was just going to bring Dan and do work together up north. She thought it was a good idea, remembering that time in 2009 when Dan was over till the 24th working on videos with Phil. She was also glad that she could witness Dan opening his present instead of sending Phil home with it. 

Martyn and Cornelia were waiting for them when they got off the boat, their faces lit up when they saw Dan behind Phil. They gave them hugs and Martyn took the luggage to put in the car. “what are you doing here loud one?” Cornelia asked.

“We had some last-minute things to do so I’ll be here for a few days.” Dan replied with a cheeky smile on his face. He knew that wasn’t the reason.

“Well, we were going to go to the pub after we drop Phil’s things off so now you can come too!” She cheered before taking Dan’s hand and dragging him to the car with her. They sat in the back together while Phil got in the passenger seat, smiling the whole time.

When they got in, Phil’s mom was all over Dan, giving him hugs and telling him the guest room was all ready for him. She did the same thing when he was up for Phil’s birthday, although Dan didn’t end up sleeping there, but no one has to know that. 

They place their bags in Phil’s room and sit on the bed together. “Should we tell Martyn and Cornelia first?” Dan asked, he was the most worried. After coming out to his parents in 2009 and not having the best reaction he was scared for how Phil’s parents would take it. 

Phil nodded his head, the smile still on his face. “they love you. Everyone in this house loves you. They know already, I’m sure of it. There’s no way they haven’t clued in but it will be nice to be more open with them, don’t you agree?”

Dan nods before grabbing Phil’s cheeks and kissing him, leaving them both giggling. “I’ll tell Corn-dog if you tell Martyn?” Dan says.

“come on let’s get going.” Phil says, dragging Dan out.

They decided to walk down the hill to the pub, Martyn and Cornelia held hands the whole way there, making Phil all the more excited to tell them so he could hold Dan’s hand on the way back up. He can’t wait to hold him on the couch and kiss his cheek when he leaves the room. He wants to sleep in the same room without having to say they were up late and he just stayed in there. But most of all, he wants to give Dan his present in front of everyone and have them all cheer for them.

In the pub, Martyn and Phil head over to the bar to get drinks while Cornelia and Dan grab a booth and reserve a dart board. “we’ll have 3 pints of Guinness and a Ginger ale.” Martyn says, the tender goes to the back to get it. “So, how’ve you been dork?” 

“Really great actually.” Phil says with a smile. “I actually have something to tell you. Uh.” He clears his throat, “Dan and I are actually-” 

“Dating?” Martyn cuts him off. “we know.”

Phil’s whole face lights up, “yeah, that’s why I brought him here. We’re going to tell mum and dad later.” He can’t help but look over at Dan laughing at something Cornelia said and smile even bigger. “And I’m going to ask him to marry me on Christmas morning.” 

“Shut the fuck up.” Is all Martyn can reply with.

Phil laughs and shakes his head. “I love him.”

“well fuck mum and dad are going to have a wild weekend. Both their kids are getting engaged.” Martyn’s now smiling. 

“MARTYN!” Phil yells, eyes wide and mouth left open, he’s completely shook. “are you asking her soon or have you already?” 

“I did last week. So, don’t worry you’re not stealing my thunder.”

-

Phil’s mum had a tradition of getting everyone Christmas PJ’s that she knew everyone would love. Every year she’d hand them out when her kids were up so that they had something cozy to wear on the days leading up to Christmas. Martyn got fluffy blue plaid ones, while Cornelia got purple plaid, it was cute as heck. Somehow, with the last-minute notice, Mrs. Lester managed to get Dan and pair of jammies that matched Phil’s. She pulled out two pairs of bottoms that had different Star Wars patterns on them, saying “I didn’t know which one you’d like more so I got both and now that means Dan has some to wear as well.” 

They all sat in the living room in their cozy pajamas, the fire was on, Phil had put on the newest Marvel movie for his mom to enjoy but not understand, as usual, and the two of them sat together on the couch under the same blanket. Dan reached his hand under the blanket to hold Phil’s, wondering when they were going to tell everyone. Phil looked at Dan and nodded before turning to him parents on the opposite couch. 

“hey mum,” he asked.

“yes child.” She replied, still looking at the TV. 

“how would you feel if Dan stayed all Christmas?” he said with a cheeky grin.

“I’d love that! But what about his family Christmas? Dan dear, I can’t take you from your family!” she said, completely turning her body to see Dan who had taken their hands out from under the blankets to hold in front of everyone. “Oh. Oh my gosh.” She said, “holy gosh, Nigel! I was right, they are together! Oh, Phil honey, I’m so happy for you, oh gosh!” She couldn’t stop yelling about the news and shaking her husband’s arm.

Dan was a giggling mess! He couldn’t believe the difference between his family’s reaction back in the day and this one. He always knew Phil’s family was wonderful, but experiencing this has changed his life. Phil looked over to him with a huge smile on his face, he wrapped his arms around Dan and hugged him so tight. Kissing his cheek before letting him go. 

“Yeah. Sorry you went through all the trouble of making the guest room that we won’t be using.” 

-

The next two days were filled with cuddles and kisses and telling his mother all the little secrets they never told her before. He told her about the first Christmas when Dan came up and how it was the first time he told Dan he loved him. Told her about how they’ve never been happier in their whole entire lives, and how he wants Dan to be with him till the day he dies. She cried in the kitchen with Dan when she learned how much her boy was loved. 

Dan had pulled her aside into the kitchen to tell her something. “I just want to say thank you. I never thought I’d have anyone love me, but you made the most wonderful human being who took me in and who has loved me unconditionally for the last 8 years and if it’s alright with you, I’d like to ask him to marry me tomorrow.” 

“Dan honey. If I am being honest, I’ve always knew you two were in love. I see how you are together, you love each other more than I’ve ever seen anyone love another person. If you want to spend the rest of your life with my little boy and make him happier than I’ve ever seen him than I’d want nothing more.” Katherine explained, tearing up and pulling Dan into a big hug. 

-

Christmas morning rolled around with Cornelia breaking into Phil’s room yelling for them to get up so they could all go open gifts and Dan groaning and rolling into Phil. Phil just pats his head and whispers “come on babe I want to give you your presents.” Which got him up really quick. 

Soon enough all the Lester’s and their lovers were down stairs in front of the tree. Nigel had put the fire on, Katherine was handing each of them a single present to open from her, telling them they had open this one at the same time. She sat on the couch and counted down, watching them all rip the wrapping off at the end. 

They all broke into an “awwwww” when they say she had got them all a photo from the Florida trip and framed it up. 

Dan and Phil got her some kitchen things and a bake-off book again. They got Phil’s dad a tool chest that Phil’s mom had hidden in the garage once the amazon man dropped it off last week. Martyn got some cool shoes and Cornelia got a record player and they had her album made into vinyl for it. 

They all spent the morning opening gifts and thanking each other. Phil was saving his gift for Dan till the end. Having given him little random ones here and there, but saving the big one for last. “Dan, I have one last special one for you.”

“I have one for you as well.” Dan said, smiling back. 

Phil gave him a small box, to which Dan looked at with a puzzled face. “are you kidding?”

Phil’s face dropped, “what?” 

“here,” Dan said, pulling a small box from his pocket.

“shut up.”

They open their little boxes at the same time, the rest of the family staring at them in awe. Katherine starts to cry, she knew this was going to happen but still couldn’t hold in the tears. 

Dan says as he sees the beautiful silver band with black diamonds on it. Phil’s ring from Dan was very similar, it was silver with white diamonds. “ever since the first Christmas we sorta had together, I knew I was going to love you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?” Dan says while Phil tears up a bit.

“that was what I was going to say you absolute spork.” Phil wipes his tear away and wraps his arms around Dan. “I love you so much.” He says into his neck. 

“So, is that a yes?” Dan says, still holding Phil but pushing his away enough to stare at him

“Yes!” Phil shouts before tackling him to the ground and kissing him. Phil’s dad stars clapping, everyone is cheering. “Merry Christmas, I love you.”

Dan pulls them back up off the floor, “Merry Christmas, I love you more.”


End file.
